Modern consumers are increasingly aware of technological advancements relating to maintenance and operation of their homes and businesses. Increasingly popular advancements involve controlling various devices through automation. Automation allows the consumer to control the various devices without physically contacting any such device.
A conventional light switch for example can include a toggle that opens and closes a circuit of the light switch between a power source and a light fixture. When the toggle of the light switch is in an off position, the circuit between the power source and the light fixture is open and no electricity is delivered to the light fixture. When the toggle is in an on position, the switch closes the circuit and electricity is delivered to the light fixture. In between the off position and the on position, the toggle can define a transition area where when left in this area, the toggle will retreat to the closest of the off position or the on position due to a spring in the light switch. There is also a middle position in the transition area where the spring is unable to cause the retreat of the toggle. The toggle can also be moved to positions that are immediately adjacent to the middle position where electrical contact is just barely made and undesirably tease the electrical connection but the switch is still unable to cause the toggle to retreat to either the on position or the off position.